


One God after Another

by nahobitogay



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angels go by they/them because yes, Courting Rituals, Developing Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Personal Growth, Pining, Rivalry, Saiyans Still Have Tails, Slight Character OOC, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahobitogay/pseuds/nahobitogay
Summary: Vegeta has lived deprived of things meant to fulfill him. However, meeting the new Destroyer of Universe Seven may just give him a bit of mercy.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	One God after Another

  
“Are you in another one of your moods today, my lord?" Vados asked, a hint of amusement lingering as Vegeta threw careless blasts.

Vegeta ignored them, imagining every tree, boulder, and everything else as _everyone_ because he _was_ in one of his moods, but he'd never say it aloud (Vados knew it, anyway). In these times, he'd find himself letting out his pent-up ki at his world--never having a care that it was _his_ planet he was constantly destroying--because mortals would break in half by just the flick of a finger, and he wasn't allowed to spar with other Destroyers unless given special permission.

_Special permission, my ass! I'm not going to set myself out as an entertainer for the Omni-King_ (unless he was ordered too, his pride refused to admit) _!_

He didn't stop screaming and attacking until quite literally everything was destroyed, and even then Vegeta still felt too much. And lately, it worsened beyond “too much”, a bit concerning, if anything.

Sometimes, he wondered if he'd have enough restraint on the days he felt like fighting the Omni-King himself.

”I’ll fix that,” Vados says with a light sigh, jerking their staff at the destruction beneath them.

Vegeta let out a grunt, thinking of the day his occupation would end. However, he’d be dead or still too powerful by then. What a fucking joke.

“You know,” Vados started in the voice that always suggested, “I could always take your punches and kicks. I _am_ something of an instructor after all, my lord.”

”You wouldn’t be much of an instructor if you were dead because that’s all I’m thinking of right now,” Vegeta replied dryly.

”Death or a challenge?”

”Angels _can’t_ be a challenge! And Destroyers take care of potential ‘challenges’, anyway,” Vegeta spat in annoyance, then continued probably to himself. “You should add warnings of mistakes and angel comedians on the job applications.”

Vados hummed. “I do recall informing you everything about this, my lord, but I suppose I’m at fault for not mentioning the risk of being lonely.”

Vegeta quickly snapped toward them with a suddenly flustered face. “I, I—I am not... what foolish assumption is this— _I am not feeling lonely_! I’ve simply gone too long without a proper quarrel, much less a battle!”

“Hmm...Something is odd, though,” Vados continued, ignoring the stammered explanation.

”And what is it that is _so_ odd, Vados?” Vegeta turned away.

A second went by, then another. Vegeta moved to glare at Vados, somehow restraining his growing irritation.

“Spit it out already!”

Vados leaned near Vegeta, taking a whiff despite the Destroyer’s snarl, and paused. They moved back with a questioning smile.

”Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to tell me?!” Vegeta growled, his red tail lashing.

”My lord, how long have you been in need of a... mate?” Vados asked carefully, in the way that could not possibly be insulting to the Saiyan god, but it would very likely make no difference knowing the heat of the other’s pride.

The breeze whistled lightly, like on the days where he’d just stare at the moon and star filled sky.

Confusion danced on his face, then shock, and finally a broken rage was released.

”In need of a _WHAT?!_ ”

His pride aside, it sort of made sense: the odd increased need to interact, the growing agitation, the uncomfortable, sleepless nights, the hesitation before eating anything—and just feeling incomplete overall.

He was assuming it was the lack of fighting, of which still felt like a problem.

”My lord, you have been acting different these past few decades,” Vados said. “And recently your normal scent has changed. I assumed you had switched your body wash, but this has a more natural flow.”

”I do _NOT_ _—_ You—”

” _No_ , my lord, you cannot insult me out of this one,” Vados interrupted sternly. “How long has it been since you’ve paid attention to yourself other than releasing your anger? I learned much about Saiyans, and there are things that you will struggle unless they are tended to.”

Vegeta stammered once again, but Vados continued, “You could ignore this, your Saiyan instinct, heavily influenced by an individual’s emotions, and go on as a deity. That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

Vegeta simply growled, refusing to admit that the angel was actually right.

_Wait, what am I thinking!? I don’t need a mate... I do not need something so ridiculous!_

But for some reason, Vegeta could not voice those thoughts.

Vados smiled again. That irritating, smug, unflinching, all too familiar smile that reached their eyes. 

  
  
With a twitching scowl, Vegeta said, “You must enjoy trying to struggle me.”

Vados giggled innocently. “Whatever do you mean, my lord?”

”No matter! Forget your preposterous claim, I’ll figure this one out myself. In fact, I’ll go and confirm it in front of everyone on Sadala that I do _not_ need some silly partner clinging onto me like a lost pup!” And with that, Vegeta dashed away into his chambers.

Vados laughed, knowing.  
  


━━━━━━━━

Days passed and Vegeta believed he’d been cursed or something, because there was no way in _hell_ this had anything to do with mating seasons. He far passed maturity and managed to skip all the nonsense involved.

...Right? _Right!_

He was greatly insulted by Vados’s words. They were not Saiyan, did not live as a Saiyan, did not interact with any other Saiyan beside Vegeta himself. How could Vados assume such a... delicate matter?

Delicate _._

Yet, Vegeta knew Vados was not a cheap creep in an isolated alley. It was their job to be informed, inform him, and work alongside him. If they were right, he wouldn’t be much surprised. Probably furious, then he’d be stuck in a denying hysteria. Not much shock, though.

Despite his attendant’s intelligence, Vegeta didn’t need a reminder or a fucking lesson in that matter. He himself was Saiyan, _he_ would know.

_How long has it been since you were an actual Saiyan?_

The thoughts were restless, and his unattended anxiety joined the raid. Eating had gotten harder, but Vados somehow assisted in soothing his weary. The root of _that_ problem was yet to be found (and he was more than slightly ashamed to know such little of his heritage’s mating cycles).

  
Vados explained that its benefits suited his desperate need to fight, to make his muscles tighten in excitement again. While it seemed reasonable, Vegeta’s pride seemed to have a lot to say.

He wondered if Vados had forgotten about the certain codes involving mates or significant others, but Vados had a reason for everything.

_Or not._

They both decided on visiting the Sadala King tomorrow. Vados was so openly sure of themself as usual, and Vegeta was... slightly bothered, a bit nervous

He hadn’t been in contact with his race for a long, long time. Vegeta came to the conclusion that spending the rest of his lifetime with others who weren’t able to keep up with him wasn’t worth it, as he was the first in a century or so to ascend beyond the limits of a Saiyan. In fact, he had requested training under the previous Destroyer Champa and Vados when they first met almost a millennium ago.

Too bad it backfired on him. 

_Such pride for what?_

(The twinge of guilt came back to lie with him in bed and other times often watched him from afar. Never too far behind. It battled with his pride and arrogance all the time, but there never seemed to have an end. Vegeta believed pushing it away rather than addressing the issue would solve it. It didn’t.)

  
  


That night, Vegeta found it somewhat easier to sleep. The reason for it was once again unknown, but he was grateful.

The growing struggles were not catching up in his dreams, nor were the unspoken pleas to fight. Instead Vegeta dreamed of a tall figure, soon to be forgotten in the mist of morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit... I DID IT! I FINALLY COMPLETED A CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!
> 
> Anyway, feel free to criticize, comment, or talk to me on my Twitter/tumblr: @nahobitogay  
> heheh :>


End file.
